The Apprentice
by LunaRyuu
Summary: Link takes an inept young teen under his wing as an apprentice. Can he turn this boy into a warrior, or will he be a clutz all his life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto does. I do own Eric and his family though.  
  
A/N: I've had daydreams about this story, and I thought one day, why don't I write this one down? It has a good storyline, I guess. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm bored," Link announced, slouched in a chair in the Hyrule Castle library. Zelda glanced up from the large heavy textbook she was reading from to glare skeptically at him. "Well, at least you _have _time to be bored. I have nearly no leisure time at all!"  
  
Link glanced over at her, his gaze just as skeptical as hers. "Well then, why do you spend that little time you do have reading boring books, when you could spend it doing something much more interesting?" he countered.  
  
She closed the book with a loud thump, casting dust into the air. She sneezed daintily. "And what interesting things are you referring to?" she demanded. If she had been standing, her hands would've been on her hips.  
  
Link grinned and leaned toward her, planting a kiss on her lower lip. She blushed and pulled away. "Link! I told you not to do that!" she chastised, glancing nervously about. "What if a servant sees that? You know how fast news travel in this castle!"  
  
Link shrugged. He knew very well that news traveled fast in the castle. Once, a few months ago, he had been practicing his swordplay inside the castle, it had been raining cats and dogs outside. He was in the trophy room because it was nice and spacious in there. He had accidentally nicked the side of one of the king's favorite golden trophies. When he had examined it, he didn't think it was very noticeable.  
  
About an hour later, the king confronted Link himself and scolded him for being careless and swinging his sword around like a maniac inside the castle. By this time, Link had already forgotten about the trophy, and he and the king had gotten into an argument. This was when the king's dislike for Link was made known to the hero for the first time.  
  
He sighed. The king's dislike for him had steadily grown over those months to the present. He didn't like wandering the hallways near the throne room or the king's bedroom, or he would encounter the monarch.  
  
The past few days had been rather unbearable, the king never missing a chance to castigate Link on the most trivial of things. Like, 'Your belt is too lose', or 'Why don't you comb your hair every once in a while?' It was like he was some naggy parent of his. And Link did not like to be nagged, _at all_.  
  
Link shrugged. "I know," he said simply. He encased her in a loose embrace and kissed her gently upon the lips. He pulled away quickly before she had time to recover and stood at the doorway, grinning at her. "I'll see you later, Princess," he said. He winked and was gone. Zelda touched a finger to her lips and sighed. Whenever he kissed her, she always felt so breathless.  
  
-----------------  
  
With his hands deep in his pockets, Link sauntered through Hyrule Castle Town, heading for Hyrule Field. He had been in the castle for at least four hours and it had nearly driven him crazy, even if he _had _been with the Princess for most of that time. He was just itching to take a ride with Epona across the open Hyrulean Field and feel the wind blowing in his face.  
  
The hero was walking by a vendor, eyeing the merchandise, when he bumped into a short stout middle-aged man. The man, who looked to be in his late thirties, had a gruff appearance to him.  
  
He had a full scraggly brown mustache, speckled with gray hairs and a thick brown beard with gray hair every now and then. His eyes were a dull gray that exuded low tolerance and a quick temper. He was a rather burly man; his arms and legs were thick, giving the impression that he was a hard- worker.  
  
Link scratched the back of his head and bowed slightly. "Excuse me. I didn't see you there," Link apologized lightly. The man nodded curtly and Link turned to go when he stopped him. "Wait. You're the Hero of Time, aren't you?" he demanded more that asked, gruffly.  
  
Link nodded, mentally punching himself for taking the scenic route through the town. He didn't want to be deterred from his plans for the day. Unfortunately, it looked like that was exactly what the middle-aged man before him had intended to do.  
  
"The name's Galan. I have a job for you." It was a statement and in no way a request, which annoyed Link. The hero frowned. "Look, mister, I have things to-"  
  
"Come on!" Galan interrupted, motioning to his cart where two spindly- looking horses were tethered to it. "Let's go."  
  
Link rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, shoving his hands in his pockets in defeat and following the stranger to the cart.  
  
They arrived in Kakariko Village several minutes later, with Link anxious to get off. They had probably been traveling at 2 mph, if that. On Epona, Link was sure he would've lapped Galan at least thirty times.  
  
Galan stopped the cart in front of a house, which Link assumed belonged to him. The restless blonde man hopped off and waited impatiently for Galan to dismount as well. While waiting, Link surveyed the property, wondering what his job could be that Galan had refused to disclose during their trip here.  
  
There was a lawn in front of the house infested with weeds and crabgrass and was about a foot high. A walkway made of stepping stones split the lawn in two. Right in front of the house, on either side of the door were little gardens below the front windows. They were filled with an assortment of flowers and would've looked pretty, had they not been smothered in weeds.  
  
Link hoped to the goddesses he wasn't brought here to garden because he didn't know a damn thing about gardening, nor would he stoop so low as to do it anyway. He turned to glare at Galan who finally had dismounted and was walking towards the door. He turned around to look Link up and down.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me what my job is yet?" Link demanded, already tired of being there. Galan nodded curtly. "Come on out here, Eric!" Galan yelled behind him. Link glanced around the burly man as the front door to the house opened and a young scrawny boy stepped out.  
  
His hair was a light messy brown. It looked like he hadn't washed it in months and it had specks of dirt in its depths. His eyes were large and muddy brown and seemed to radiate innocence, but at the same time shone with great determination. His clothes were loose on him, as if they had not been made to fit him and he was simply wearing his father's clothes.  
  
Link stared at the boy then back at Galan. "This is my son Eric. I want you to teach him how to use a sword."  
  
---------------------  
  
Do you like?  
  
-LunaRyuu 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Link's mouth dropped open and he stared at Galan, then the kid, then Galan again.  
  
"_What_?!"  
  
Galan narrowed his eyes while Eric's own muddy brown eyes began to shimmer and he wrung his hands nervously.  
  
"What's the matter? My son isn't good enough for ya?" Link shook his head, his hand covering his face. "No, it's not that..." he mumbled. He sighed. "Look, I'm no teacher. I don't think I could teach your son." Galan grabbed Eric by his shoulder and shook him. "I thought you might take the offer because it's a challenge," he said.  
  
Link narrowed his eyes. "My son is a total clutz. He can't do anything right!" Eric blushed in embarrassment. "I thought, you being the Hero of Time and all, you'd accept such a challenge as turning this boy from a fool to a knight." Link flinched. He didn't like to be taunted, nor did he like the way this man was talking about his son like he wasn't even there at all. He sighed and placed a hand on his hip.  
  
"Fine. I'll try and teach your son. Don't expect me to turn him into anything though." Galan nodded. "I don't expect miracles. But when you're done with him, I want him to be able to at least hold and swing a sword without breaking something." He clapped a hand on the boy's back causing him to stumble forward.  
  
"Lessons start now," Galan said, before going inside the house and closing the door behind himself. Link scratched the back of his head, looking the boy over. Their eyes met for a moment before Eric looked away. "Um, so...I guess we should get started. Do you have a sword you could practice with?"  
  
Eric nodded. "I do. I'll go get it," he replied in a quiet and timid voice. He dashed into the house and returned moments later with a plain short sword. Link held out his hand and Eric handed it over. The hero looked the sword over. It was rather homely, a simple brown hilt with a dull metal blade. He couldn't even see his reflection in it.  
  
He sighed. "Alright, let's see what you can do," he mumbled, quite clearly displaying his reluctance to be there. Eric bit his lip, being hit with the full brunt of Link's unenthusiasm. "Um, what I can do?" he repeated. Link nodded, handing the sword back and crossing his arms over his chest. "So I know how much improvement you need."  
  
Eric blushed once more, fingering the hilt. "Um, well....I don't know _anything _about using a sword," he admitted. Link's eye twitched. "You don't?" Eric nodded. Link sighed. 'This is going to be _long _day,' Link thought.  
  
--------------  
  
Link sat on a rock a few feet from his new young apprentice who was practicing what Link had managed to teach him in a few hours. He had to admit that the boy certainly had potential. Eric had nearly perfected the technique that he had shown him only an hour before.  
  
Link yawned, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm. It was now mid afternoon. He had left the castle reasonably early in the morning, a few hours after dawn, which meant that he had spent way too much time here. The hero glanced over at Eric, who was bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing hard. The blade of the sword was jabbed rather deeply into the ground, and from the looks of it, it looked like Eric had accidentally gotten it stuck.  
  
Link sighed and came over, watching him briefly as he attempted to pull it out of the ground to no avail. The blond rolled his eyes and gently pushed the boy to the side. He gripped the hilt of the blade and with one tug, pulled it free. Link brushed a few dirt clumps off of the already dirty sword and rested it over his shoulder. Eric watched him, his eyes large with admiration.  
  
"Thank you," he said, reaching for it, but Link didn't hand it over. "Do you have a horse?" Link asked. Eric tilted his head to the side. "Well, my father owns some horses, but I know he won't let me ride any of them," he replied. Link shrugged. "Fine. I'm heading for Lon Lon Ranch. You can get one there."  
  
Eric's eyes widened with surprise and excitement. "I can have my own horse!?" he exclaimed. Link turned around and started walking, forcing the boy to follow. "Of course. How can you be a knight without a horse?" Link replied, casting a grin at him over his shoulder. Eric could hardly contain his excitement.  
  
Outside of Kakariko village, Link removed the Ocarina of Time from his pocket and played Epona's Song. He waited patiently for his steed to arrive and smiled when he heard the even galloping of her hooves as she approached, crossing over the bridge in front of Kakariko. He patted her nose affectionately. Eric tugged on his sleeve.  
  
Link didn't bother turning around, already assuming what Eric was about to say. "Don't tell me. You don't know how to ride a horse either?" He glanced over his shoulder and sighed when Eric nodded again, looking sheepishly at the ground. "Goddesses, boy! Has your father been keeping you locked up in a cellar or something?!" Link exclaimed. Eric flinched and averted his gaze from Link.  
  
The hero noticed this and wondered why he would react that way. He had only meant it as a joke! He frowned and grabbed the boy's arm, tugging him to Epona's side. "Come on, it's getting late, and Malon will be mad if I arrive at night to request buying a horse from her," he said, trying to change the subject. Link climbed onto Epona's back and pulled Eric up to sit behind him. The young boy gripped the saddle tightly as the mare started at a slow trot before picking up to a speedy canter.  
  
They arrived at Lon Lon Ranch a few minutes later. Link dismounted and helped Eric off who was a little shaken up from the ride. Link chuckled and smoothed down the boy's hair that had been blown to stick straight up in certain places on his head. Eric didn't even notice.  
  
Link headed out to the corral with Eric following. Several of Malon's horses were galloping by. A black female with a white mane noticed Link and, instantly recognizing him, trotted over. Link grinned and patted the mare's nose as she nudged him affectionately.  
  
Eric watched with fascination and reached out a tentative to stroke her nose as well. To his surprise and slight fear, the mare pulled away abruptly from his touch and snorted. Eric squeaked and hid behind Link as the mare stared him down with her large dark eyes. Link laughed.  
  
"Don't let her scare you, kid, or she'll always know that she can intimidate you. Ya gotta let her know who's boss," Link said, yanking the mare's head down by the nose and staring into her eyes. The horse began to fidget until Link released her.  
  
He motioned for Eric to come closer, and the boy did, reluctantly. "Now, pet her." Slowly, Eric reached a hand up to pat her nose and this time she didn't pull away. Even closing her eyes as he stroked the soft hairs of her white mane.  
  
"See?" Link said as his new apprentice became more comfortable with the horse. "I'd think since you're dad owns horses that you'd be more accustomed to them." Eric looked down at his shoes. "My father doesn't let me near the horses because I'm such a clutz. He thinks I might hurt them by accident or something," he replied. Eric glanced back up at Link and saw a sympathetic expression on his face. He decided to quickly change the subject.  
  
"So, what's the name of this horse?" Link ran his hand along her smooth black coat. "Black Thunder. I think she might be good for you. She's a little pushy at first, but that's only because she wants to make sure her rider isn't a pushover. Once she gets to know you, she's really friendly and reliable."  
  
Eric stared at the horse with wide eyes. "You're really saying I could have this horse?" Link shrugged. "If Malon could bear to part with her. She's one of Mal's favorites." The young teen looked the horse over with wistful eyes. "Would you like this one?" Link asked him. Eric nodded vigorously. "I like her."  
  
He paused, suddenly realizing something. "I...I don't think I have the money to..." Link shook his head holding out a hand to stop him from continuing. "Don't worry about the price. You're my apprentice. You need a horse. All expenses will be _my _problem. You just worry about your training," Link replied, patting the boy on the back.  
  
A young woman with long flaming red hair approached them then, holding an empty milk pail. She spotted Link and waved to him, hurrying over. "Hey Link! I was hoping to see you today!" She noticed Eric and smiled at him. "And who's this cutey?" Eric blushed as Link put a hand on his shoulder. "This is my apprentice, Eric. Eric, meet Malon, co-proprieter of Lon Lon Ranch," Link introduced.  
  
Malon blinked at the boy, then at Link. Then back to the boy. "_You _have an _apprentice_, Link?" she repeated incredulously. Link scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, so?" Malon laughed, the sound ringing out melodiously in their Hylian ears. "Oh nothing," she replied, laughter still in her voice and twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"So what brought you and you're snicker apprentice here to my ranch?" Link frowned, annoyed that she was making fun of the fact that he had an apprentice, but decided to ignore it for now, he'd get her later. "He needs a horse," Link answered simply.  
  
Malon reached up and stroked Black Thunder's mane. "And you're thinking about getting Black Thunder for him?" she asked. Link nodded. "Yeah. What price are you willing to let her go for?"  
  
Malon smiled. "How bout we head inside and talk about the price over some tea and cookies?" Link shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Come on Eric," Link replied, leading the young boy into the house behind Malon.  
  
----------------------  
  
Reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Am I really required to say this? Cuz I think it's obvious I don't own Zelda.  
  
A/N: Sure you may hurt Malon, SuperSonicChaos2, but you will be hearing from her lawyer. And I can't do anything about it.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Malon set down a tray with three cups of tea and a small plate piled high with sugar cookies. She giggled as their faces brightened with almost childish delight at the sight of the treats. Link grabbed a handful of cookies and set them in his lap, taking a whole one in his mouth with one bite. Eric was a little more shy and took one and munched on it.  
  
"So, Link, how high were you thinking of going?" Malon asked, sipping some tea. Link shrugged, shoving another cookie into his mouth and taking a few more from the plate. "I dunno. What do you want for her?"  
  
Malon ran her fingers along her thigh, thoughtfully. "How about 500 rupees?" she suggested. Link began to shrug when Eric suddenly choked on the cookie in his mouth. The Hero of Time patted him on the back. The young apprentice stared up at Link with wide, surprised eyes.  
  
"Whoa! You ok there, buddy?" Link asked. Eric beat on his own chest, his eyes red and watery from the lack of oxygen. "That's a lot of rupees, Link! I don't want to be too much trouble!" he protested.  
  
Link grinned and clapped him on the back again, jolting him forward and almost off the couch. "I told you not to worry about it kid. It's not much." He turned to Malon. "Alright, I except your price, Mal. I'll bring the money tomorrow, kay?" She nodded and set down her cup. "You better remember it too, Link. Remember last time you told me you'd have the money ready by the next day?"  
  
Link blushed and sweatdropped, scratching the back of his head. "I know, I know! I promise this time though!" Malon didn't look thoroughly convinced but she nodded anyway.  
  
Eric stood up and decided to occupy himself. He walked over to the mantle above the fireplace and looked over the objects resting upon it. He saw several pictures. One was of a much younger Malon with whom he presumed was Malon's father and her mother. They all looked so happy in the picture, smiling so brightly without a single unhappy thought in mind.  
  
Eric sighed. He'd never looked that happy in any of _his _family pictures. He sort of felt..._jealous _of Malon. That she could be so happy with her family. Eric turned around and, not realizing that he was interrupting a conversation between Link and Malon, pointed to the picture. "Is this your mother and father, Ms. Malon?" he asked.  
  
Malon glanced up and smiled, while Link looked a little annoyed that his chat with the red-headed farmgirl was interrupted. "Yes it is," she replied. Her eyes suddenly became sullen and her smile became a small frown. "But...my mother died when I was young, a few years after that picture was taken..." A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Horrified at the thought that he was the one who had made her cry, Eric swung his arm to be in front of him as he held his hands up in a defensive position. Unfortunately, as he made this wide arc, his hand collided with a small vase that had been resting beside the picture. The three of them could only watch as the vase fell to the floor, shattering upon impact and spilling gray ashes all around its broken remains.  
  
Silence as they stared at the mess on the floor. "Gah! I'm so sorry, Ms. Malon!" Eric exclaimed, stooping down to sweep the mess back into the largest pieces that were still able to contain it. "I-I'll clean this up! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Malon stared at the vase, and namely the ashes on the floor. She watched silently as Eric scooped up a handful and dumped it into a shard of the vase, spilling most of it around it. Link watched her, worried. She had a blank, detached look on her face, like she wasn't all there anymore. He turned to his clumsy apprentice.  
  
"Eric! Stop that! You're making it worse!" he said.  
  
And that's when Malon snapped. She walked swiftly and disturbingly calmly over to where Eric kneeled, trying vainly to clean up the mess. Link saw it coming but couldn't make it in time to stop her. She lifted her hand and struck the boy hard across the cheek. His head turned with the impact and his teeth cut into his cheek, causing his mouth to bleed.  
  
"How dare you?! How could you...?!" Malon's voice was breaking up, her throat becoming thick with held back tears. But they broke free and streamed from her cheeks like twin waterfalls, though she had not reached the state of straight out bawling just yet. Eric rubbed his cheek, looking on the verge of tears himself. That slap had really _hurt_!  
  
"I said I was sorry!" he mumbled, sniffling. Malon shook her head, her long red hair lashing at her cheeks. "Sorry won't bring her back! Sorry won't...bring...." She couldn't finish the statement as she fell to her knees, crying her heart out. Link rushed over and gathered her in his arms and she sobbed into his tunic.  
  
"Oh geez...Eric, do you mind waiting outside for me?" Eric looked like he was going to protest, when Link gave him a look that told him to shut up and do what he was told. "I'll take care of this, just go!" the hero said through gritted teeth, all the while stroking Malon's mane of red hair. Eric nodded, took one last look at Malon, and rushed outside.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Eric leaned against the wall opposite the ranch house, a solemn look plastered onto his young features. He rubbed at his cheek that had become a slight blue, wincing lightly. The door to the house swung open and Link stepped out into the waning sunlight, the last remaining rays shining on his face. Eric ran to meet him at the door and tried to peer in around his new master but could see no sign of Malon.  
  
Link motioned for him to follow and he agreed, silently. Even though he wanted to be anything but silent. When they had reached Epona and Black Thunder, Link finally turned back around to face him.  
  
"She's alright now. I calmed her down," Link said, answering Eric's unasked but obvious question. Eric looked relieved. "Oh. That's good. 'Cause...I said I was so sorry and she just-"  
  
"I know," Link interrupted. "It's just that her mother is a sensitive subject and...that vase you knocked over held her...remains..." Eric's eyes widened. He clenched his fists and glared at his shoes. "She must've felt awful...I'm such a clutz! She probably hates me now!"  
  
Link placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "No. No she doesn't. When I finally calmed her down, she told me that she was sorry she hit you, that she overreacted. She told me that she hopes you forgive her." Eric stared up at him. "Really?" Link grinned. "Yeah. Mal's not the type of girl to hold a grudge against someone, ya know?" The blond man patted him on the back. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Link secured Black Thunder's saddle and helped the young lad mount her. When he was sure that he was safe on the mare's back, he hopped onto Epona and together they rode out of the ranch.  
  
Out in the field, the two riders traveled at a mild canter, Link enjoying the wind in his hair, while Eric tried to keep Malon's cookies in his stomach. Link glanced over at him and laughed. The younger boy heard his laughter and glared at him, but his mare went over a bump and he suddenly wished he hadn't eaten so many cookies.  
  
Taking several deep breaths to calm his tempestuous stomach, Eric called out to Link. "Where are we headed?" he yelled over the wind. Link raised an eyebrow at him and raised a hand to gesture at the sky. "To your home. It's late," he replied.  
  
"Oh." Eric looked disappointed and Link saw this. "Don't worry, Eric. I'll pick you up tomorrow and maybe take you back to the ranch to see Malon," he said. Eric smiled a bit. 'That would be nice,' he thought, 'I'd get to apologize and then I won't feel so horrible about what I did.'  
  
---------------------  
  
"_What_?!" Link exclaimed, standing outside the door to Eric's abode. A sack full of Eric's belongings was on the door step beside him. Galan sighed as if it was a nuisance to repeat himself. "This isn't his home anymore, I said. Now that he's _your _apprentice, you gotta take him to _your _home. That's where he's gonna live from now on."  
  
He started to shut the door but Link shoved his foot in its path, effectively stopping it from closing. "You've got a lot of fine print in your request, mister! You never told me he has to live with me!" Link growled. Galan frowned. "Well, I just told you now, didn't I? Now, if you don't mind, we are having a family meal. Goodnight." With this firm statement, the burly man pushed Link, knocking him off balance, essentially removing his foot from the door's path and slammed the door shut in his face.  
  
Link stood there several seconds more, amazed that he had slammed the door in his face. He clenched his fists at his sides, and in an outrage, stomped back over to where Eric had been waiting, within earshot of the entire conversation. He was staring at the ground, petting his new mare absent-mindedly.  
  
Link kicked the dirt up, his hands shoved in his pockets as he gazed at the boy, knowing that he had heard everything. Pulling one hand out of his pocket, Link scratched the back of his head. "Hey, uh-"  
  
"I guess I'm not considered family to him..." the brunette murmured mostly to himself. Link frowned at this statement and was about to say something, when his apprentice continued. "I guess I should've seen this coming. I'm sorry I didn't warn you." Link shook his head. "None of this is your fault."  
  
Eric gave him an empty smile, devoid of all of what made smiles...well, smiles. "Well, to look on the bright side, there's plenty of room in the castle, right?" he asked hopefully. Link turned away from him, heading for Epona. "Contrary to popular belief, Eric, I _don't _live in the castle," Link replied. The blond man rubbed his temples. He was slowly growing a headache, a headache he had a feeling he was going to have for a long time.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Whoa! That was a little angsty. Well, I hope you liked it!   
  
-LunaRyuu 


End file.
